It Must Be Fate
by kgirlma
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up five years ago. Now, at age 24, barely out of college, Annabeth is homeless on the rough streets of New York City. Then, one day, a strangely familiar man crosses paths with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This is my new story! Yay! BTW, the first part of this chapter is a little depressing. It's sort of based off of Ed Sheeran's "A Team" video. Except she doesn't die...SPOILER ALERT! Sorry. I'll stop talking now...wait, I'm not talking, I'm writing. Ugh! Just read it.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

The rain is coming down as hard as ever.

I only have a Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt to keep me covered. This is how my life has been since I was 23. I was fresh out of college, thinking I could tackle the world.

I was wrong.

People shoot me dirty looks as they dash by me. I guess my homelessness is obvious, considering I'm only wearing torn jeans, a muddy t-shirt, worn out sneakers and a sweatshirt that is two sizes too small.

I keep my head down as I walk down the street. Some people, the posh and rich jet-sets, even decide to give me a wide berth, putting two or three feet between me and themselves.

I try to act like I don't care, or even notice, but it's hard. I used to be the girl that everyone looked up to. Smart, athletic, special. Now it's reversed. I'm looked down on. No one wants to even know me. My family shut me out. I blink back the tears.

I cross to an abandoned side alley, one littered with trash. This has been my home for the past year.

I curl up into a small ball in the corner, covering myself with the sweatshirt.

I can't believe the Fates are this cruel.

Eight years ago, I was living a happy, normal (well, if you count being a demigod normal) life, dating Percy, saving the world, having friends. Now, those very friends literally forgot me. Camp Half-Blood doesn't let adults live there year-round. My childhood home is now gone from me, practically forever.

The tears spill out of my eyes, mixing in with the raindrops dripping down my face. This is what happens to me, every night before I fall asleep. I never stop thinking about my past, what I should have done differently.

Breaking up with Percy was the worst mistake I ever made.

* * *

It's morning when I wake up. The sun is shining, despite the storm from last night.

I stand up, stretching my stiff legs. I trudge down the alley, going back to the sidewalk. Even at 5 o'clock in the morning, people are rushing this way and that way, cars honking, taxi drivers cussing at each other. Well, you know what they say. New York City never falls asleep.

The nearest CVS is open. It's where I get a lot of my food.

Of course, the cashier looks disgusted the entire time I'm in there, but whatever.

I pass a large building, one that is for a marine biology company.

Just looking at the sign makes me miss Percy. The enormous waves, the dolphins leaping in the air, the trident in the center.

That's when I hear one of the most shocking things in my life.

"_Annabeth_?"

* * *

**Aww. The first part made me cry. Please tell me what you think! Oh, and should I do a different POV next time?**

**Kisses to everyone who read this!**

**-Kassidy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. Gods. Oh, wow. You guys are SOOOOOOOO awesome! 10 reviews, 5 favorites and 21 follows. In one chapter! You are all so amazing! Kisses to everyone!**

**So. You're all probably waiting for the newest chapter. And here it is. **

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR:**

* * *

Percy's POV:

New York City.

The city that has it all.

It's also the city where I last saw Annabeth. We broke up five years to this day. I have no idea where she is now, but I bet she's at some big-wig architecture firm. Probably super-rich with kids and another husband and a huge house. The dream life. Who knows?

"Bye, Mandy, I'm going home for the night," I tell my secretary. I have no idea why she's here at 11 o'clock at night when she's only 20.

Currently, I'm the owner of an ocean research company. **(A/N I know it's cliché, but who cares?)**

"Have a good night, Mr. Jackson," Mandy replies, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. She flips her shoulder-length red hair over her shoulder, staring at me as I leave the building.

Once I'm outside, I climb into my blue Mercedes and start the engine.

The radio kicks in, and my ex-girlfriend's favorite song blares out. Not Annabeth's, but my most recent. The one I only had for about a week. I broke up with her yesterday. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Sandy. Or was it Sandra? I guess that's another mystery of the world.

Anyway, the song was playing at practically full volume before I switched the station.

Then the girlfriend before Sand-something, her "fave song, like, EVER!" starts playing. I hated her. Don't get me wrong, she was pretty and all, but she acted like the ultimate Aphrodite girl. She always was chomping on gum and texting on her phone. Once, she got into a car accident. You want to know why? Because she was texting while driving while applying lip gloss while "singing" (if you can call it that) along to the radio. That was when I dumped her. I'm pretty sure her name was Jen. Or Jenna. Or Jennifer. Well, either way, I didn't like her. Wow, this is a total walk down memory lane.

I don't want to think about my other previous girlfriends, so I shut off the radio.

When I get to my apartment building, I park in my spot.

I step into the overly fancy lobby. Since I'm on the 31st, I have to ride on the elevator.

As usual, the journey up is boring.

When I get to my apartment, I immediately pass out on the sofa. In my defense, it was a long day.

* * *

I'm woken up the next morning by sunlight spilling into the living room.

Ugh. Back to work. I think Annabeth got me into the habit of taking work seriously. It scares me what that girl can do.

The travel back to my office is just like the one home- dull, silent and lonely.

I park my car. I'm about to swing open the door when I suddenly notice a person who's walking by. She looks strangely familiar. She looks around my age. Dirty, wavy blonde hair. Mud-splattered sneakers. Worn-out jeans. Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt. Wait- Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt? This can't be. How is this happening? There's only person who this could be.

"_Annabeth_?"

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**The Crt Team: Here you go! Hope you liked it!**

**handle-with-special-care: I hope it gets cheerier too! I hate sad stuff, it makes me cry :'(**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: BTW, I love your pename! And I wanted to kinda change it up from Annabeth always living the bug, best life in the world, ya know?**

**annabethjackson1: Thanks!**

**CimFan: Thanks for the advice!**

******RacecaR: I guess they call this FanFiction. JK! Thanks for the review!**

******pjohoo: Sorry! The next chapter will be Annabeth's POV for sure, though!**

******Princesssash247: Thank you!**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I'm not very good with Percy's POV, but I tried. Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear ideas for future chapters, what I need to improve, anything, really! Check again soon for Chapter 3!**

**Oh, and a little note: I absolutely hate the spellcheck on this! It's so annoying, going on about "passive voice" and using "simpler words"! I mean, you guys understand what I mean fine, right? Do you agree with me? **

**-Kassidy **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! Long time no see! Unfortunately, this is just an A/N. I don't have very good news, which makes this all worse.**

**i won't be updating any of my stories for a while. I've lost inspiration for all of my stories. I may come back later, but I'll be really busy for the next five months. Even though it's summer, I have so much to do. I'm leaving for camp this Sunday, and I'll be gone for a week. When I get back, I have to leave to go to London and Paris. I have more camps and trips later this summer, so I won't have any time to update this summer. I'm really sorry that I have to ditch you guys like this. Hopefully you'll still support me if I return.**

**Thanks to every person who read/reviewed/favorited/followed. I love all of you so much. Keep being awesome!**

**Lots of love,**

**Kassidy**

**P.S. No one will want to do this, but I'm open for people adopting my stories and making them better. PM me if you're interested!**


End file.
